La primera cita de Bill y Fleur
by MerodeadoraSB-FM
Summary: Fleur esta acostumbrada a citas frivolas y lujosas. Bill le propone algo diferente, una cita a lo Weasley ¿como terminara esta noche?


Fleur estaba nerviosa, y todo era totalmente nuevo para ella, nunca se había sentido nerviosa por tener una cita, pero todo era tan diferente con el, el era diferente, nunca había conocido a un chico tan dulce y simpatico, William Weasley, era tan opuesto a ella, ella era rubia, el pelirrojo, ella rica, el un trabajador, ella era muy superficial y arrogante, el era profundo y humilde…eran tan opuestos que se atraían, era la primera vez que realmente tenia que conquistar a un hombre, conquistarlo de verdad, no solo atraerlo o gustarle, sino que la quisiese, que la amase, y eso era lo que ella quería y lo que Bill podía darle, amor sincero.

-Adelante- se escucho desde dentro del departamento, era una noche extremadamente fría, y sentía sus labios secos y la piel fría, se había arreglado mucho, y estaba hermosa, bueno…mas hermosa que lo usual, paso al departamento, le encantaba ese lugar, era pequeño, pero calido y hogareño, y se sorprendió al ver a Bill con pantalones comodos y remera

-Hola bill- le dio un beso, ellos no eran una pareja propiamente dicha, pero se habían besado y habían ido a algunos bares a tomar algo después de salir de Gringotts

-hola princesa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?- adoraba tanto eso, esa simple pregunta que ningún hombre le había hecho, porque Bill la escuchaba, aunque ella le dijera que se le había roto el tacon de un zapato el la escuchaba atentamente…

-bien, todo tranquilo, ¿algun plan para esta noche?- pregunto sin terminar de comprender la ropa del chico

-si, ve a mi cuarto y quitate la ropa que traes- Fleur se sorprendió, cualquier chica se hubiese ofendido y le hubiese dado una bofetada, pero como ella sabia que Bill no era ese tipo de chico, lo miro confundida, el pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se avergonzó- lo siento, sono muy mal ¿verdad? No me refería a eso- ella sonrio, el la respetaba y era tan tierno- te deje un sueter mio sobre la cama, es para que estes mas comoda y abrigada- esas cosas del pelirrojo que la sorprendían

-¿Qué tipo de cita vamos a tener?- pregunto sin entender

-Supuse que tus novios franceses te llevaron muchas veces a restoranes caros, entonces y contemplando la temperatura de la noche, se me ocurrió algo que seguramente nadie te propuso

-¿y que es ese algo?- dijo sonriendo

-peliculas muggles, chocolate caliente, tu y yo entre muchas mantas abrigadas- dijo poniéndose el cabello largo por los hombros detrás de la oreja- pero si no es de tu agrado puedo cambiarme y te llevo a cualquier lugar que tu elijas

-me encanta la idea- estaba de realmente maravillada- ¿Dónde esta tu sueter?

-dobladito sobre la cama, si no te gusta el color, o quieres algo mas abrigado o menos abrigado, revisa mi armario- sonrio y se dirigió al cuarto de Bill, nunca había estado ahí, era muy calida, había varias fotos, tomo una de la comoda, había muchos pelirrojos, identifico al varon mas pequeño era el chico que siempre estaba con Potter, y también a un par de gemelos, recordó el escándalo que hicieron en el gran comedor por poner sus nombres en el Caliz, dejo el portaretrato y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dudo si quitarse o no los pantalones, pero decidió solo quedarse con la ropa interior y ponerse el sueter color marron encima…salió del cuarto, Bill le sonrio y le tendio una taza de chocolate caliente

-¿podemos ver esta película?- pregunto la francesa levantando la película 'Inmortal Beloved' (n/a: es mi película preferida de amor)

-como la princesa quiera- dijo con ternura que Fleur sintió que la derretía

Bill puso la película, acomodo los almohadones y se recostó, Fleur se quedo parada mirándolo, sin saber muy bien que hacer

-la gracia era que tu estuvieras aquí abrazandome, pero si te sientes mas comoda de pie, ni modo- la rubia rio y se acerco, primero se sento, y luego se recostó en el pecho de Bill y que la envolvió con sus brazos y con las mantas.

Para la mitad de la película, los dos estaban muy acurrucados y Fleur haría el juramento inquebrantable a que esa era la mejor cita de su vida, no había apariencias, ella estaba solo con un sueter, sin retocarse el maquillaje cada 5 segundos, y probablemente algo despeinada por los movimientos sobre las almohadas, y sorprendentemente, jamás se había sentido tan hermosa, Bill la miraba con la misma devoción con que ella lo miraba a el, las manos de Bill estaban quietas, una en su cintura y otra en su pierna sin tocar nada "indebido", cuando la película termino, Fleur lo beso con cariño

-¿me puedo quedag a dogmig contigo?- pregunto abrazandose aun mas fuerte a el

-siempre seras bienvenida en mi casa- respondió- ¿quieres dormir aquí o en la cama?

- aquí, los dos juntitos- con un movimiento de varita apago todas las luces y se quedaron dormidos…sin saber que un año mas adelante ese mismo dia, estarían dando el si frente al altar.


End file.
